Anak Kita
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Ini dibuat untuk kelanjutan dari buku sepuluh ketika Chiwa hamil setelah perceraian mereka. Warning : Pendek.


Happy Marriage disclaimer ENJOUJI Maki

Langit terlau biru untuk disapa, awan altocumulus membumbung tinggi dan tebal jauh dari ubun-ubun seperti gumpalan kapas. Hokuto memulai bisnisnya dari awal tanpa bantuan dari keluarganya, semejak perceraiannya Chiwa dia sudah mulai merintis perusahaannya sendiri sambil menyelidiki masalah ayahnya. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setelah pernikahan mereka akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang marah-marah di rumah utama keluarganya dan hampir diusir.

"Kau tahu." ucapnya pada cangkir kopi yang terasa lebih nikmat dari buatannya sendiri, "Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku juga." jawab seorang wanita dari balik kursinya, "Akhirnya kau setuju membeli rumah setelah kehamilanku sebesar ini, kau tahu kan aku tidak enak dengan ayah terus-terusan numpang." omel wanita yang kini sudah ia nikahi lagi dengan pesta yang cukup menghebohkan karena mereka selalu menyembunyikannya.

"Kapan bayi kita lahir?" Hokuto menarik pinggang istrinya yang menggemuk ketika menaruh sarapan di meja makan, "Sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja agar lebih banyak beristirahat."

"Tapi…" Chiwa hendak membantah tai sebuah pengertian masuk melalaui cangkang otaknya. Dulu ia bekerja untuk persiapan agar sewaktu-waktu habis kontrak pernikahannya dengan Hokuto maka ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap untuk menyambung hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu lagi." tangannya makin menari Chiwa agar duduk di pangkuannya, Hokuto merasa berat badan istrinya bertambah drastis ditambah dengan anak yang dikandungnya, "Apa menurutmu, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya jahil sambil mengendus belakang telinga Chiwa.

"Apa saja." jawab Chiwa menahan geli, "Hokuto, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chiwa tiba-tiba.

"Haruskah kau tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu?" Hokuto menganti kata suka menjadi cinta karena memang itu yang ia rasakan, "Bufh! Percaya diri sekali kau, siapa bilang aku mencintaimu?" bantah Hokuto ingin membuaat istrinya kesal.

"Saat kita melakukan XXX waktu itu." jawab Chiwa lancer dengan tampang mengingat-ngingat, otomatis wajah Hokutolah kini yang memerah.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan." hidungnya menyesap kuat-kuat pundak Chiwa.

"Hokuto hentikan," suaminya terus menggelitik pundaknya dengan hidung, "Hokuto hentikan aku belum mandi." Hokuto langsung menghentikan tidakannya dengan wajah kaget dan mulut yang melongo.

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk kota membuat suasananya terasa sesak dan padat, kini tanpa ragu lagi Hokuto mengantarkan Chiwa ke kantornya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyewa supir karena ia rela menjadi supir istrinya yang sedang mengandung bayinya. Mobil mereka berhenti tepat depan kantor yang perpapasan dengan Asahina-sempai. Chiwa meminta berhenti dan segera turun agar dia bias bersama-sama masuk ke dalam bersama mantan pacarnya itu.

Cemburu sedikit membakar hatinya ketika dengan senyum ceria Chiwa menyapa Asahina dan mengangguk hormat padanya. Hokuto tahu kini pikiran chiwa hanya untuknya hatinya juga. Istrinya akan selamanya ada untuknya dan akan merawat anak mereka dengan kasih saying agar tidak tumbuh seperti dirinya. Suara klason mobil di belakang membuyarkan lamunannya dan segera menggas maju ke kantornya yang baru.

Hokuto memikirkan tentang anaknya, akankah dia membenci dirinya seperti ia membenci ayahnya dulu. Sebuah penyesalan yang tidak pernah diungkapkan tapi chiwa menyadari penyesalan itu. Saat masuk kedalam kamar ayahnya yang rapi tidak seperti dirinya, dia menjadi tahu betapa saying ayahnya padanya. Ayahnya yang sangat ia sakiti karena menyalahkan kematian ibunya. Hokuto menepikan mobilnya untuk menyandarkan kepala yang terasa sangat berat di stir mobilnya.

"Chiwa…" dia menggumamkan nama wanita yang membawanya kealam sadaar bahwa ayahnya tidak benar-benar berniat bahkan tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk membunuh ibunya, "semoga saja itu tidak terjadi padaku ayah, maafkan aku ayah."

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian seorang anak laki-laki lahir ke dunia dari rahim seorang ibu. Hokuto Mamiya begitu senang melihat anaknya yang begitu mirip dengannya, dia berdoa agar otaknya pun tidak mirip dengan ibunya. Chiwa langsung memuluk kepala Hokuto. Semua orang turut datang dan menjenguk, Chiwa benar dia tidak memiliki teman karena yang hanya kakek dan Souma-san dari pihaknya yang datang menjenguk dan hampir semuanya adalah teman-teman Chiwa.

"Siapa nama anak kita?" tanya Chiwa memeluk hangat bayi laki-laki yang sedang menyusu padanya.

"Kau yang member nama, dia sudah memakai namaku di belakangnya." Hokuto tersenyum mencium dahi Chiwa yang masih pucat.

"Boleh aku namai Hirose?" Chiwa mengusap saying kepala bayinya yang sedikit berambut.

"Pagi Hirose." Hokuto mencium anaknya sayang, hidungnya menangkap aroma bay yang khas dan menyenangkan, "Anakku, anak kita." Sekali lagi dia mencium Chiwa tepat di bibirnya.

Tamat

a/n : fic lama yang baru kesampean di publish, pendek sekali maaf ya kurang memuaskan.


End file.
